


Strange love

by emerwenaranel



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Glokta is wondering why he feels love for his wife.
Relationships: Sand dan Glokta/Ardee West
Kudos: 5





	Strange love

I wonder why. I keep wondering why I am in love with her. Maybe because she is the only one who cares about me. She helps me with my daily routine and she helps me breathe more easily. It matters to me so much. I am nothing but a miserable crippled man but I can feel something nice now. I used to hate and I used to yearn death. But it all changed when I found out that she was pregnant. I had to save her.  
I guess I still love women. But Ardee is so different from all the rest. Yes, she loves drinking but I don't mind about that. I am far worse than her and I know it. I cannot excuse myself for what I have done but there is hope now, there is renewed strength. I am sure you will love her too. Ardee is adorable and I love her no matter what. I love her exceedingly because she is not repulsed by my appearance and my character.  
I love her as much as she loves me. I will live now because my life has meaning. And I am glad that I am with her because she deserves a man who will take care of her. And she takes care of me. She is not disgusted by me and this leaves a sweet taste in my mouth. I am sure you will live to tell the tale of the drunktar d and the crippled man. I want to be remembered as the man who was able to love. I guess I am not so bad after all.


End file.
